Mechanical Love
by bowsie22
Summary: Snippets from the relationship of Dillon and Ziggy. Warnings, Summer bashing, mpreg and mentions of non con
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** Snippets from the relationship of Dillon and Ziggy

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Warnings** Slash, mpreg, angst, fluff, bitchy, jealous Summer, mention of non-con

**News Revealed**

Ziggy stared at the ceiling, thinking. Dr. K had thrown a bomb at him alright. Pregnant? He hadn't been pregnant in a while. Not since the cartels. God, he would never forget his time there. He wasn't a member of the cartels, he was their sex toy, a breeder for them. He had three children, two abortions and one miscarriage in six years with the cartels. He hated it and now he wasn't even sure if Dillon really loved him. Ziggy saw the way Dillon looked at Summer. And the way she looked at Dillon. Summer hated Ziggy and she hated his relationship with the black ranger, who chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Ziggy. Dr. K told me that you had some news."

"Dillon, do you like children?"

"I never really thought of it. Certainly not now."

"Why not now?"

Dillon heard something in his lover's voice and moved to the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

"It's too dangerous now, with Venjix and the virus in me. And, it has to be with the right person."

Ziggy's mind offered up a picture of Dillon and Summer with a young child.

"Ziggy, are you trying to tell me what I think you're telling me?"

"I'm pregnant Dillon."

Dillon stared down at Ziggy. His heart broke at the scared look on the other's face. Dillon pressed a kiss to Ziggy's pliant lips.

"Ziggy, you are the right person. And, yes I am worried that I'll hurt you and the child but I love you Ziggy. And I'll love this child. It's a peice of you. How could I not love it?"

Ziggy burst into tears and moved closer to Dillon, who wrapped his arms around the young man. Dillon knew why Ziggy was scared. He knew of Ziggy's past with the cartels. He saw the scars. But he knew that he would never let that happen again. Dillon would protect his lover and child, even if it killed him.

* * *

Summer growled as she stormed away from the door to Ziggy and Dillon's room. It was bad enough that the air headed green ranger had stolen Dillon from her, but now this? God, Ziggy would pay.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter will have more fluff and might be up tomorrow


	2. Truth Time

**Summary** Telling the others about the pregnancy.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Truth Time**

Scott frowned. He knew about the relationship between Dillon and Ziggy. Everyone did. As long as it didn't interfere with their ranger duties, Scott didn't mind. Pity that it was now interfering with their ranger duties. They were acting odd. And Ziggy wasn't fighting as well as he usuallu did. He spent a lot of time protecting his stomach. He had to sit them down and have a serious talk. Summer would love this. She hated Ziggy and didn't understand why Dillon was with him. But, they were cute together. Scott stood up and walked to Ziggy's room.

"Ziggy. Ziggy, we need to talk."

The door opened and Ziggy stepped out, breathless and with a new hickey on his neck.

"Scott! What's wrong?"

Scott couldn't pull his eyes away from Ziggy's neck.

"We need to talk."

"Yes we do. Can you get the others and meet in the Garage?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

Ziggy turned back into his room, the door slamming behind him. Scott shook his head. He would never understand that ranger.

* * *

The rangers and Dr. Z sat around the table, all wondering why they were here. Ziggy and Dillon finally entered and sat at the head of the table. After about five minutes of silence, Gemma finally lost it.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, remember how Scott said our relationship should never interfere with our ranger duties."

"Yes. And now it is. Why?"

Ziggy looked at Dillon, practically screaming for help

"Ziggy's pregnant."

Scott stared at his friends in shock. Well, that explained a lot. He looked to his friends. Flynn had a smile on his face, Gem looked shocked and Gemma was practically vibrating in her seat, she was so excited. Summer, Summer scared him. She looked at Ziggy with such hate in her eyes that Scott wanted to shield the younger man with his body. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Ziggy collapsed onto his bed. What a long day. Still, the rangers were happy for the two, well, all except Summer, but she was a bitch . Dillon lay down beside his lover.

"Happy?"

"Very much so. What about you?"

"Very much so. I do love you Ziggy."

"I love you too Dillon. No matter what."

Ziggy moved closer to Dillon and rested his head on his chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat.

"It'll all be ok Zig. You'll see. We'll be fine."

Ziggy placed his hand on top of his lovers, which rested on his stomach. Their child was in there. It was scary. Ziggy smiled. Still, it was nice. He snuggled closer to Dillon and soon followed him into sleep. At least now, he had a family.

**A/N** Done. R&R please . Next chapter will probably be childbirth. And for the people who read the last chapter in **Marked** and noticed the lack of twins, it's been fixed They now have a son and a daughter, if anyone is interested.


	3. New Arrival

**Summary** The child is born

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**New Arrival**

Ziggy groaned as the pain hit him again. He couldn't do this.

"Where the hell is Dillon?"

Dr. K sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I have already told you Series Green. Tenaya 7 and a group of Grinders are attcking. The rangers are dealing wilth it."

"Does Dillon even know I'm in labour?

""I did not wish to distract him."

Ziggy gripped Dr. K's hand as another pain hit.

"Distract him!"

* * *

Dillon sighed as Tenaya finally retreated.

"Good. I want to go home and rest."

"I don't you will be resting for a long time Series Black."

The black ranger frowned, staring down at his morpher.

"Dr. K?"

"Series Green has gone into labour. He is demanding you return. Quickly."

"Five minutes."

Dillon ran to his car, ignoring the other rangers, who followed him. He had to get to Ziggy.

* * *

Flynn sat in the kitchen, worried. Wasn't everyday his youngest friend gave birth. He looked across the table. Scoot sat with his father, concern on both their faces. Believe it or not, but everyone here liked Ziggy Well, everyone except Summer, but she was annoying, so no one cared. Dillon walked out of the delivery room, a smile on his face.

"I have a son!"

* * *

The rangers all smiled down at the baby in it's crib. Ziggy was resting. Giving birth took a lot out of the boy. Flyn smiled as the child moved in his sleep.

"He's adorable. What are ye calling him?"

Dillon shrugged.

"We haven't really thought of that. We have't thought of anything really. Just the nursery."

After his pregnancy was announced, Ziggy moved into Dillon's room. His room, connected to Dillon's by a door, was turned into a nursery fo the baby. The rangers smiled and decided to give the family some alone time. Summer walked in the door as thye others left. Gemma glared at her. She didn't like the yellow ranger. The Diggy relationship was perfect and if Summer destroyed that, Gemma would hurt her. So would the rangers. And Dr. K and Colonel Trueman. They all loved the two men and their son. They would be protected.

Summer glared at the sleeping boy in the bed and the baby. She hated Ziggy.

"Dillon. How are they?"

"Fine. Are you ok?"

She moved closer to the black ranger and ran her fingers up his chest. Dillon froze.

"I'm fine."

Summer looked over Dillon's shoulder and as soon as she saw the brown of Ziggy's eyes she pressed her lips to Dillon's. Lets see them survive this.

* * *

**A/N** Done. This is fiction. R&R please. Next chapter, how will Ziggy react?


	4. Reactions

**Summary** Summer kisses Dillon. How will Ziggy react?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Reactions**

"Honestly Summer. Are you really that stupid?"

She broke away from Dillon, a confused look on her face.

"Ziggy! You're awake!"

"You knew he was awake you stupid woman. Even I knew that."

Dillon walked to his lover and sat on the bed beside him, clasping his hands. They were showing a united front.

"Did you honestly think that I could ever believe Dillon capable of cheating? He loves me. When are you going to understand that?"

Dillon glared at the woman. Was she stupid or what?

"I will never love you Summer. I love Ziggy. I love our son. But, I don't love you. Get that into your head."

She frowned. Summer always got the guy. She was pretty and rich. Pretty and rich always beat poor and slow.

"Fine. But this isn't the end. I will always be here, right at your side. I always get what I want and I want you Dillon. And I will have you."

She stormed out of the room, leaving two gobsmacked rangers behind.

"Christ. Has she always been like this?"

Dillon shook his head, holding Ziggy closer.

"Hey, we need a name for the little guy."

Ziggy started thinking.

"How about......Daniel Milo?

"Dillon thought about it and a smile formed on his handsome face.

"I love it."

He pulled Ziggy closer and smiled at his sleeping son. He had a family. One he had to protect, no matter what.

* * *

Tenaya 7 stood in front of Venjix, a smirk on her face.

"Venjix, I have some interesting information. We were wrong. Subject D-44 does have a family."

**A/N** Suspense? What could Tenaya mean? His sister or his new family? Find out in the next chapter. And, as ever, R&R please


	5. Danger?

**Summary** Are Ziggy and his son in danger already?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Danger?**

Ziggy smiled down at his sleeping son. Daniel Milo Grover. They were using Ziggy'e name because, well, Dillon couldn't remember his. Might be a problem when they got married. Dillon wasn't too fond of Ziggy's surname. But unless DIllon came up with one, well, he had no other choice. D.M. as the rangers had started calling him, scrunched up his face. Zuggy chuckled and picked him up. He knew what that face meant.

"Hey little man. You hungry?"

That was when the crying started.

"That's a yes."

* * *

Downstairs, Flynn winced as the piercing cries reached his ears.

"Glad that's not my kid."

Dillon scowled at the blue ranger.

"I'll have you know he's delightful. When he's not crying."

"All he does is cry and sleep."

"Exactly."

"You're mean. And if Ziggy finds out what you said."

"If Ziggy finds out what I said,a certain blue ranger might have trouble starting his car."

Flynn wisely shut up. He loved his car. Nothing would happen to it. The alarms went off.

"Rangers, a group of Grinders have attacked the shopping district. You're needed."

The four rangers ran to their vehicles. Ziggy still wasn't sllowed to fight as he was still sore from the surgery. He was left behind to worry. He held his son closer and watched his lover and friends drive into danger.

"Don't worry Series Green. They will be fine."

* * *

Dillon groaned as he hit the ground.

"Why were we not told Tenaya 7 would be here?"

"Maybe the doc didn't know?"

Tenaya stood in front of the rangers, eyes riveted on Dillon.

"Series Black. How's the family?"

Dillon growled.

"If you think I will let you lay a hand on them, you are insane."

"Tell you what, you defeat me and these Grinders by yourself, they'll be safe."

Dillon stood up.

"Alright. But lets make it quick. I do have a family to get back to."

* * *

Ziggy paced the garage. He was worried. The rangers still weren't back. He looked up as Dillon's car tore into the garage.

"Dillon! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I stink and need a shower but I'm ok. I'm gonna check on D.M. and have a shower. See you in a few."

Summer stared at Dillon's back as he walked away. She sighed and turned to Ziggy.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you. Dillon loves you. And you love him. You're very lucky. Still friends?"

Ziggy smiled.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter is a short epilogue


	6. The End

**Summary **The end

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Epilogue**

Ziggy laughed as D.M toddled to Dr. Z. The woman stared down in confusion. A year on and she still couldn't understand the young child.

"He wants to be picked up."

He handed Summer another spoon as she cooked the dinner. Their friendship was repaired. He heard a laugh and turned around. Dr. Z had actually picked up D.M.

"Aw, they're adorable."

"Don't tell Dillon."

"Don't tell me what? God, is Dr. K actually holding our son?"

"Yes. Isn't it adorable?"

"It's something alright."

Ziggy smiled as Dr. K. smiled down at his child. He had his friends back and he had his family. What more could a ranger need?

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. This is the end of the series. And my next story won't be PR, sorry. It will be another Twilight. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed :D


End file.
